Merry Christmas Rouge
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Rouge has a grouchy attitude towards Christmas, but will she change her ways before it's to late for her? A Christmas carol adaption staring Rouge the bat as Scrooge
1. Rouge the grouch

**I've seen plenty of "Christmas carol"s done using character like " Shadow" "Eggman" " Sonic" and even " Vector" but I remembered seeing the Barbie version...And the fact my Rouge plushy kinda dove off my shelf ^^;**

**Well I hope you enjoy this adaption of Charles Dicken's Christmas Carol **

**Character belong to Sega, Archie and DiC entertainment ( yeah Sally is in here...But has no role to the plot)**

* * *

Christmas was among us, in fact it was almost here.

Christmas eve, the day before Christmas and every one was in cheerful mood except 1...er 2.

for Sonic and friends there were 2 grumps that couldn't enjoy the holiday.

Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat.

these two would try avoid the holiday rush, Shadow came to mind the weird holiday but Rouge he would of expected her to try to get him into the spirit but nope, nothing.

Shadow had left her alone during the holiday rush, the two were never together for the holiday and they weren't going to do nothing to change it.

Amy Rose, a good friend of Rouge was busy decorating the club, as much as the bat could tolerate the hedgehog's cheerful personality ,this year the bat had enough.

" Amy stop!" the bat called out to the hedgehog "...Look this has gone on far enough , I've tried to be nice but please no more Christmas decorations"

Blaze the cat who was putting up a Christmas wreath turned to the bat " Rouge relax" she said. That caused the bat to snap at the girls.

" NO I'VE HAD IT!" she burst " I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THE SAME THING!" Rouge glared at the girls

"every year you come over and put up all these stupid decoration, every year Amy you keep telling yourself that Sonic will come to you...News flash! Sonic will not in a million years date you!"

Amy was speechless, Blaze went over to the hedgehog " Amy don't listen to her" she glared at the bat " Honestly Rouge you've gone to far!" the cat pulled Amy into a hug " come one let leave " Amy nodded, the pink female turned to the bat, getting out of Blaze's embrace she walked over to the treasure huntress and slipped a small envelope on the counter.

" in case you change your mind your welcome to join my Christmas party tomorrow " she said, her eye were starting to swell up with tears. Amy walked back over to Blaze and the two exited the club. Rouge watched them leave and Blaze was comforting the young hedgehog who was now bursting into tears.

Rouge looked down at the small invitation " Christmas party..." she scoffed " sorry I don't do Christmas" The bat walked out of the club and into her apartment, with the door close the bat pulled out a small locket opening it she looked into a picture of her when she was a small child and in the arms of a bat the resembled her only instead of turquoise she had brown eyes.

"...Mom..." The bat quickly put away her locket, looking at the clock was was only past 3 and she figured she get herself all ready for the club tonight.

Being the hostess of a club on Christmas eve wasn't her idea of fun, her customers were having a grand time with drinking eggnog and dancing to some danceable Christmas songs.

soon it was closing time. Rouge had the club all lock up and looked over at the clock, it read 10:00 PM. she went into her apartment to settle down for the night.

* * *

**Rouge is the Scrooge**

**Amy is the Bob**

**And Blaze is the Fred of this little fic**


	2. The warning

**The roles of the ghost are my own character...and Ruby the bat from my fanfic "thunderstoms" will be one of them...I think you can guess what role she'll be**

* * *

Rouge was wearing a nice red silk night gown as she made her way over to her king size bed, getting under the covers she turned out the lights.

not a moment after she drifted off to sleep a white glow came to the room, the glow got bigger and brighter, this woke Rouge up. rubbing the sleep the light dimmed and in place was white bat almost identical to Rouge except the brown eyes and her fur tied in a low bun.

Rouge rubbed her eyes , she recognized the bat. "...Mom?..." she asked, the female bat nodded. Rouge eyes teared up and she quickly got out of bed "...Mama!..." she ran over to the bat but instead of being embraced she phased though her.

" Rouge my darling daughter" the ghostly bat walked over to the bed and sat down, she patted the spot next to her indicating for Rouge to sit next to her.

Rouge slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. " Mom..." Rouge wanted touch her mother but couldn't. her mother placed her hand over her daughter's

" I don't have much time" she told her daughter " I only here to warn you"

" warn me?" Rouge asked " about what?"

" change your ways my daughter" the bat told her " or it'll be to late and you can't join me in the after life"

" Can't join you?" Rouge got all teary eye " but Mom I ..." her mother hushed her.

" tonight 3 spirits will visit you" she told her " listen to them well" the ghostly bat saw the light flicker around her " my time is up my daughter" she reached out touching her daughter's face " I must go"

".. No...Mama..." Rouge reached out for a hug but her mother faded away leaving the young bat alone crying "...Mama..." she cried "

* * *

**At least Ruby's jaw didn't break...that's why I never watch the Jim Carry's Christmas carol...I can't stand that creepy sight.**

**I prefer the Mickey version of the classic tale...I mean how off ton does the Marrly ghost trip and fall down a fight of stairs?**


	3. The ghost of Christmas past

**12:45AM**

Rouge woke, she touched her face she realized she had been crying, was her mother's visit real? or a dream?.

Rouge went to her bathroom and washed her face, she figured the ghost was nothing but a dream. After refreshing she yawned and crawled back into her bed but the room was different. A kitten with sky blue fur and dressed ina silver velvet dress stood at the end of the bed. Rouge caught sight and let out a startled scream.

This also cause the kitten to scream too. The kitten then started to giggle at Rouge's expression.

" 'ello there" she floated up onto the end of the bed " your mother told you I would be here, I'm the ghost of your Christmas pass" she giggled.

" ...My Christmas pass?" Rouge asked

" yup if you come with me we can look back and see why your such a...A grouchy grouch" The kitten pulled out a rope from her dress pocket, with a swift whip of the rope it latched on to Rouge's wrist.

"what this for?" the white bat asked. the spirit giggled as she walked over to the window, she pushed it open and getting up she jumped out. Rouge jumped out of her bed and ran to the window. The kitten rocketed back up and the rope pulled bringing rouge up with her.

" WEEE!" the kitten shrieked as Rouge was next to her, the bat had her wings flapping.

" you know I can fly right?" she asked, the kitten rolled her eyes as the two flew on and time slowly turned back. Rouge caught sight of a familiar house, a house she never wanted to visit. The kitten and the bat landed out side of the house, they both looked into the window.

Inside was a small white bat and she was sitting by the Christmas tree, Rouge recognized the child.

"...That's...Me!" she said pointing into the window. The younger Rouge turned seeing a white bat come into the living room with a plate full of christmas cookies. the young bat ran over to the older bat. and the two embraced and each ate a cookie.

Rouge backed away from the window. the spirit noticed the bat's actions.

" I don't get it?" she asked looking back into the window " you were so happy and were in love with Christmas"

" I know" Rouge spoke "...That was the last time I..." The scene inside of the house faded and lit back up, this time the living room was different and instead of a mother and child a brown bat and his wife a cream colored bat were inside, there child a boy with lighter brown fur was helping his parents decorate for Christmas. Alone on the couch and watching was the young Rouge.

" What happened?" the spirit asked " you were so happy and now..." she felt sorry " your so sad?"

Rouge watched the scene that went on in the house "...My mother died latter on when I was only six" Rouge explained " my uncle took me in, he tired his best to have me be happy but I just could bring myself to enjoy the holiday anymore" tears fell from her face " They...They tried their best, they even let me have more presents then my cousin but I was still..."

"I see" the spirit backed away from the window " come let me take you home..." she said in a sad tone. Rouge looked back at the scene of her aunt trying to get her to cheer up but the young Rouge just couldn't bring herself to smile or be happy.

"...Aunt Mimi...Uncle Roger..." she closed her eyes " I'm sorry for being such a brat and I appreciated everything you did for me..."

The sceen started melt like rain hitting a chalk drawing and erased everything.

* * *

**ever notice how it's the ghost of Christmas past that had a redesign for every adaption?**

**I alway though the spirit of a child is appropriate representation for a ghost of the past**


	4. Christmas Present

**1:27AM**

Rouge was back in her room this time she was sitting in her bed and was sobbing.

" Oh why did my mother have to leave me..." she wiped the tears away, suddenly a golden glow came in her room. A white lion dressed in green his main gave him the impression of a long hair and beard. he sat in a chair and was surrounded by food.

Rouge noticed the being and got out of her bed and reproached him "...who..." she grabbed her robe and tied it around her waist "...who are you?" she asked.

The lion gave out a heartfelt laugh and approached the young bat " I'm the ghost of Christmas present" he said " and this" he pulled her close to him and pointed out the food " this is the food of generosity,by those with kind hearts"

" Generosity" she pulled back from the lion " what generosity?" she had her hands on her hips. the spirit sighed.

" by those you were mean too..." he pulled Rouge over to him " hang on" he said as the room around them started to spin, Rouge held on as the room changed from her bedroom to a home. inside was a purple cat with friends.

"...This is Blaze's house" she said, Blaze was dressed in a nice red velvet dress with white trimming, Silver the hedgehog was helping her serve treats to all of there friends, Marine the raccoon, Mina mongoose, Sonic and his siblings Sonia and Manic were there, Sally Acorn was drinking some punch. Knuckles the Echidna was there enjoying the party that Blaze and Silver threw. Rouge watched as the Echidna was trying to make a move on Sonic's sister.

"...Why are we here?" Rouge asked.

" Blaze here has a good heart" he explain " one time she was a shy little thing but soon learn to open up and enjoy the company of friends". Rouge noticed one friend was missing.

" where's Amy?" the bat asked. The spirit frowned.

" She was here but didn't stay long" the scene changed and were now inside a house, it was Amy's and the pink hedgehog was alone at the fire and was crying.

" What happen to her?" Rouge asked. The spirit sighed.

" you did this to her" he said " you broke her spirit and couldn't bring herself to enjoy Blaze's Christmas party"

Amy's door was knocking as the pink hedgehog went to answer it, a teal color hedgehog and his echidna wife were at the door.

" Rob...Mari-An" Amy stepped aside letting the two come in, in Mari-An's arms was a toddler but he kept coughing and sneezing

" Oh is he alright?" Amy asked.

" He's got a bit of a cold" Mari-an said but a worried look was on her face " but it only getting worse". Rob held his wife in his arms.

" Were afraid this will be his last Christmas..." he said.

Rouge expression was shocked to hear such words and so was Amy's expression.

"...Tell me" Rouge asked " can there be away to change this?" she turned but the lion was gone, soon the scene with Amy and her cousins changed and everything was dark.

* * *

**Introducing...The tiny tim of this fanfic. Amy's Second cousin...Er first cousin...aw screw it we'll just say little Jon is Amy's nephew...I mean some first cousin call them "aunt or uncle..."**


	5. Christmas future

**Warning...This chapter will have a creepy section...Something I would like to see done in an adaptation of this story...**

* * *

Rouge was out on the cold streets, she was shivering but wasn't to cold, walking along the rode she came across a noon scene. The rode she walked on led her to a cemetery.

" why am I here?" she asked suddenly a tall being dressed in a dark cloak appeared behind her startled by his appearance she could only ask one thing from it.

" Are...Are you...The ghost of my future?" she asked. the hooded being nodded.

" Tell me..." she was afraid "...Why am I brought here?" the spirit pointed to a couple that were crying over a grave. it was Mari-An and Rob. Rob placed some flowers before the grave as his wife cried in tears.

after paying respects the two left. Rouge walked over to the grave, she gasp in horror, the grave belong to little Jon there son.

" Oh no!" she backed away " but...How?...What did I do to cause this?" Suddenly Rouge's ears picked up on some one crying. The bat followed the sound, It was Amy she was over by a grave. Rouge approached her

"Amy..What wrong?" she asked. Rouge forgot that no one can see or hear her. suddenly a familiar figure approached the pink female it was Shadow.

"...S...Shadow?" Rouge was startled, the male hedgehog stood by Amy's side, he put a comforting arm around her.

" lets go" he whispered to her " we can't do nothing more" Amy looked up at him she dove into his arms and cried, Shadow held her in his arms.

" Shadow and Amy?" Rouge asked " when did they get so close?" Rouge was a bit jealous of the scene between the two.

" I know Shadow but..." the pink female looked back at the grave " I tried my best to help but she..." Shadow silenced her with his finger on her lips.

" I know Rose" he said "...I know" the two walked away his arms around her waist as they left the grave. Rouge looked over at the grave and didn't like what she saw.

_**Here lies Rouge The Bat**_

the tombstone read. Rouge didn't want to believe it." No" she fell to her knees " oh what have I done!" she cried " What have I done to deserve this?". The ground under her started to shake. the bat backed away as a rotting arm emerged from the ground.

Rouge screamed in terror as the rotting corpse of her emerged from it's eternal slumber.

" I was mean!" her dead body cried " I hated Christmas" the dead corpse grabbed hold of Rouge's robe.

" NO!" Rouge cried " LET ME GO" The hooded spirit appeared behind her watching the scene. The corpse kept pulling at Rouge.

" I died with regrets" she kept speaking " I was cruel, I didn't give a damn when that young echidna baby died!".She grabed hold of Rouge's leg " I soon lost my will to love, care and got greedy" she continued " I died with nothing but greed in my black heart, and I never joined my mother!"

" Stop!" Rouge screamed but the corpse kept pulling dragging her into her grave.

" AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER LIKE ME!" the corpse howled as Rouge was dragged into her grave.

" No..." she looked up at the spirit " please help me!" she cried the tears fell down her face " please help me!"

The spirit only stood and watched. Rouge was almost underground. " I'll do anything, please I don't want to die like this..Please I'll..I'll change!, I change my ways I promise" her head was above ground the spirit had a shovel in it's hands as it took some dirt and started to bury the bat.

" NO!" Rouge screamed " I'LL CHANGE MY WAYS!"

* * *

**man where the hell do i come up with this creepy stuff?...Any way wouldn't that be an intresting way to convince a Scrooge to change their ways?**

**Maybe it has been done...I don't know but if it ever get put into an adaption I would love to see it!**


	6. Change of heart

Rouge was kicking a screamed until she felt the floor under her. Rouge woke up " it was a dream!" she touched the carpet on the floor "...I'm...I'm alive!" Rouge got up and looked out her window "...Christmas morning!" she gasp "..I..." she looked at the clock " oh my goodness so much to do!" she tore off her night wear and ran into the bathroom to prepare herself for the day.

Rouge came out of the mall with a bag filled with gifts " Amy's Christmas party!" she pulled the bag over her shoulder " hope she'll forgive me"

Amy had everything all set for the party she looked at the clock " only a few more hours til..." she heard a knock from the door, the pink hedgehog came over an was shock to see who was behind it.

Rouge ears were pinned behind her head at she looked down at the hedgehog "...Amy...I.." but felt the hedgehog pull her into hug.

" I'm so glad you came!" Amy chirped "...but the party doesn't start till noon" she said. Rouge returned the hug

" Amy I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you" the bat confessed " I said somethings that I've shouldn't of said".

" Oh Rouge!" Amy got teared eye " it's alright I forgive you and it's Christmas"

" I know and I was thinking" Rouge spoke " maybe next year you would...Like to be my partner in hosting the club's Christmas Eve night?"

" Oh I love to" Amy pulled her into another hug " I won't let you down"

Rouge was starting to lose oxygen from Amy's hugs, she can see why Sonic run from her.

" Good..." Rouge squeaked " how about I help you finish getting the place ready?" the bat suggested. Amy let go of the bat

" Ok" Amy hummed as the two got right to work.

...

The party went off with a hitch, some were shocked by Rouge's change, Blaze was totally suspicious but with a few word of forgiveness from the bat, the lavender cat accepted the bat and they hugged.

Everything was going well when a knock came to the door. Amy told every one to continue the way as she went to the door. opening the door she got the surprise of her life.

Shadow stood feeling embarrassed "...I..I heard Rouge was here?" he admitted.

" Yup she right over there" Amy pointed over to the bat who was chatting away with Amy's Cousin and his wife. " come on in and enjoy the party" Amy suggested to the black hedgehog, Shadow took the offer and came in. Amy had a playful smile on her face and was going to play match maker with the bat and the hedgehog.

Rouge got to know Rob and his wife more along with there son

" it was quite cold last night" Mari-An told Rouge " so we've ended up staying over here"

" that was a wise move" Rouge said as she poked little Jon on the nose " that little cutie here doesn't need to be out in the cold right?" she teased. the little echidna coughed a little.

" don't worry honey" Mari-An said to her child " you'll get over that nasty cold"

Rouge felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she gasp at the sight of Shadow behind her.

"...S...Shadow!" she looked all over him.

" I..." the hedgehog ears pinned back, he could feel every one watching them, no words needed to be said for rouge dove into his arms.

" Merry Christmas Shadow" she whispered. Shadow slowly returned the hug the moment could go on but Sonic had to point out on little detail

" Look who's under the mistletoe!" he called. The bat and hedgehog looked up there cheek glowed a shade of pink as every one started to make "oooooh" sound.

Shadow got over his embarrassment and went in for the kiss. After the kiss Rouge was speechless, she had never been kissed like that in her life, but that didn't stop her as she kissed him back.

Every one cheered know this was a Christmas that no one will ever forget.

**END!**

* * *

**Well this end my Christmas Fanfic for this year...I hope you enjoyed this and you all look forward to my fanfics of the future! **


End file.
